Friends in Low Places
by Anna Lane
Summary: The season 4 finale finds Veronica alone and left me more than a little bereft...so, I introduce: Choose your own Season 4 alternate ending! Choose by chapter name. Some one shots take place after the finale and some replace the finale. Character options: Keith, Wallace, Logan, Weevil, and Lamb (so far). May feature the return of characters we thought were gone.
1. Keith and Wallace

_ Sorry._

Veronica felt her heart shatter. So, she still had one, after all.

She showed Wallace and her father the message and turned away. She didn't want them to know how broken that single word made her.

It was better this way. Veronica Mars was made to be on her own. It was how she thrived.

She set her shoulders and started towards the door. She could remember the last time she wore a white dress. That experience hadn't gone well, either. "Sorry to waste your time," she said tightly.

Her dad wrapped his arm around her. Wallace followed suit. Not completely alone, then.

They supported her as she took her first step with this new broken heart.

_This isn't so bad, is it, Veronica? The people who matter most are the ones who stay. And you always did say you were never getting married…_

She got outside with their help. She let out an embarrassing sob and felt two pairs of arms tighten around her. "You don't have to be a badass, honey. Not yet."

She clutched them. "Okay," she said weakly. And cried.


	2. Logan

**A/N: This is all good-natured. The last season did not feel like Veronica Mars to me, but I still loved certain parts. I still want to see where it goes. I do not know how many one-shots I'll write, but they'll all be pretty short.**

* * *

"You want to go to the _fair_?" Veronica asked.

If Logan hasn't seen the disbelief in the lines on her forehead, he heard it in her voice.

"Yes. I was caller number 69 on HoggRadio."

Veronica raised her eyebrows. "You mean the one Dick works for on Sunday Mornings?"

Logan had a hint of a smile. "That's the one."

"As much as I would like to take advantage of your connections, we aren't really 'County Fair People.'"

"What kind of people are we, for future reference?" He asked.

"Well," Veronica gestured between them, "we have our quipping and insane chemistry." She paused to think and put her hand on her chest. "Blind faith in each other that belies even the greatest of cynicism." She gestured to him, "and the occasional violent act of devotion."

"Ah," Logan accepted the flippant answer good-naturally. "C'mon, it'll be fun. We'll get drunk and introduce ourselves to the carnies."

"Doesn't it seem a little weird after everything that's happened? The bombings?"

He took her hand. "It is precisely because of everything that's happened. We should go out, enjoy food that's bad for us and smell - the smells." He was struggling for an answer.

Veronica sighed wistfully. "I always wanted to join the carnival." She pretended to think. "You promise we'll get to see baby ducks?"

"I will _buy_ you a baby duck...but only if you promise me foie gras for Christmas."

"Careful, your aristocracy is showing." Veronica shook her head even as she laughed. She accepted that they would, indeed, be spending their Sunday at the fair.

* * *

They were navigating the grass paths between booths offering cotton and candy and jewelry and sunglasses and mops when Logan turned to Veronica. She smiled up at him and wondered what was on his mind that made him look so apprehensive.

"Did you really mean it?"

She laughed. "No. I won't really puke if we go on the spaceship ride one more time. But one more time and that's it, man!"

"No, the other thing. About overcoming cynicism."

And it was one of the rare moments Logan showed his feelings. He was getting red from the sun and he looked almost embarrassed. He was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Yes," She said simply.

He put his arm around her and she clutched his waist as they weaved their way through the muddy path as they made their way towards the third barn full of baby animals she insisted they look at. Each ridiculously grateful for the other.


	3. Weevil

"Veronica, they're closing up." Keith put an arm around Veronica's shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"He'll be here." Her voice was low, and she didn't make eye contact.

"It's been a few hours. The court house is –" he glanced at his watch. "Closed, now."

Veronica got up silently and left, only to sit on the bench outside.

"It's time to go." He could hardly look at his daughter, let alone keep his composure.

He _hurt_ for Veronica. And he wanted to kill Logan. And he just wanted his daughter to go to her room and play sad music until 5 am, like the good times, but he had a feeling that just might not work this time.

"I'll wait." She said in that same quiet voice with that same blank stare.

"This isn't a stakeout, Veronica." Keith hated that he sounded angry with her when that wasn't the case at all. He was just angry.

He and Wallace had both left Logan countless messages. Finally, about an hour ago, Wallace had gone home to his family. Keith promised to keep him updated.

Keith had work to do, too. Now that he'd been given a clean bill of health, he had rent to keep up. And cases didn't come along every day. "I'm going, Veronica. Just call if you need me." He kissed her forehead and turned away.  
She hardly reacted.

Keith left with a heavy heart, but not before finding the night watchman and asking him to keep an eye on her.

* * *

The sun had set, and it had been beautiful, but veronica couldn't remember it because at 11:58, she got the text.

_Sorry. _

She almost threw her phone, but expenses were tight. She couldn't afford to replace it. She tried to call her dad, but she couldn't get her trembling fingers to dial with any accuracy.

She gave up and slumped against the bench she had been sitting in. She hadn't eaten, had only moved to go to the bathroom across the street and return to the front of the courthouse. She'd just sleep there.

She had rested her eyes for what only felt like a moment when they snapped open at the sound of a rumbling engine. Her mouth popped open in surprise.

She had a hundred questions, how did he know where she was, why had he helped her before, why did he bother coming now when she had been such a bitch?

He held out a helmet and gave her one of those looks. One that said he was losing patience with her, but that was too good of a man to actually do anything about it.

Her lips twitched. She hadn't known she'd be able to smile so soon.

She put on the helmet and climbed on the back of his bike.

"Where to?" Weevil asked.

"I don't know about you, but I could go for a really long drive." Her voice was strong.

He took off faster than he should have, and she had to grab at him to avoid falling off. She laughed and he headed toward the freeway along the beach. The feeling of her white dress sliding up her legs in the cool wind made her feel human again.

She couldn't see the ocean. She couldn't see anything at this time of night. But she could smell it.

She closed her eyes and felt free.


	4. Lamb

Wallace had dragged her to yet another outing. It was all part of his grand plan to get her away from her moping and not showering.

_"A carnival?" she cringed. _

_ "Yes! With Noah! It'll be fun; cotton candy, teddy bears, and kiddie coasters so boring you'll long for the days we would sit on those university washing machines – cuz even they were more of a ride than these will be."_

_ Veronica shook her head, but, as usual, Wallace made her smile. "If this is another attempt to ditch the kid with me for babysitting – "_

_ "No! The wife can't make it. And I have an extra ticket."_

_ And then he made that Wallace grin at her and she relented, because obviously._

_She was such a fucking marshmallow._

Which was why she was currently leading a little boy to the potty.

"C'mon, Fennel. Your daddy's going to eat all the cheese fries if we aren't quick."

Noah was growing up fast. He waddled off into the single bathroom and locked the door behind him. She hadn't known he knew how to work locks. She felt a moment of panic, but remembered she brought her picking kit if he got trapped inside. She was glad it wasn't one of those multi-stall bathrooms.

She was watching the door when someone grabbed her arm. "Excuse me." Veronica would have broken the woman's arm if she hadn't looked so old.

"Child. You're in pain. Someone is coming for you."

Veronica took in the woman's baggy clothes and head scarf. Thin bracelets clanged gently on her wrists where she gripped Veronica.

Veronica didn't much love psychics. Bad experiences. They were all a bunch of frauds. She tried to pull her arm away, but the woman was stronger than she looked.

"Look, I'm not paying you for this. Want to know your future? If you don't let me go, you're going to get acquainted with Mr. Taser. I don't care how old you are."

"Ssh." The woman's grip grew painful. "He's not dead."

Veronica froze. "Did someone tell you to say that?" She grew pale with fury.

The woman shook her head like she was the one in pain. "Someone is coming for you. And one you thought was dead is not. Stay close to him – he will keep you safe." She shook her head and let go.

Veronica stumbled back. She was about to advance on the woman when she heard the door open and her charge stepped out. She looked back and the woman wasn't there. "I don't need anyone to keep me safe." Veronica said softly once she was over her shock.

She took a few deep breaths before forcing herself to smile. "Did you wash your hands, buddy?"

* * *

A few hours later, she and Wallace were walking to the parking lot. Noah was in his father's arms completely tuckered out. The kid didn't so much as twitch.

"Thanks for today, Veronica."

Veronica nodded. She knew it was she who should be thanking him. Without Wallace and his family, she never would have made it through her grief the past few months.

They got to his car and Wallace searched for his keys. "Where's your car? I'll drive you to it."

She shook her head. "I'm just over there. And you need to get this little guy home." She drank in the sight of the little angel, asleep and peaceful.

Wallace shook his head, but Veronica stopped his argument. "I've got my protection with me." She said, moving her blazer so he could see the not-exactly-legal stun gun at her hip.

Wallace relented and she waved as they drove off.

She had started towards her car – a cute brown little beauty that would have been vintage if its previous owners had taken better care of it – when she heard the footsteps.

She gripped her stun gun and had it ready. She tried to get her keys with her left hand and as she got to her car she spun around without warning, ready to shoot.

But the man was quicker. He had her pinned against her car in a second and her weapon fell to the ground. Her wrist was gripped painfully tight for the second time that evening, but it was the first time she felt terrified. She looked up and her thoughts froze. "Lamb?!"

He looked surprised to see her, too. And a little embarrassed. She'd had _boyfriends_ that hadn't gotten this close to her. He dropped his hands, but took a little longer to back off.

He seemed cautious. "Veronica? What are you doing here?"

She gave a disbelieving laugh. She was feeling a curious mix of fury and relief. Was the dead man really asking her that? She crossed her arms. "I'm also going to want some answers, Deputy."

He didn't even seem annoyed. He looked around. "Later. We have to get out of here. I think you're in danger."

Veronica thought this was crazy. She wasn't sure she should go anywhere with him. But then she remembered the woman's warning.

She gave the man from her past a clipped nod and then got into her car after she retrieved her stun gun. She sped off with him in her front seat. "Don't go home. It isn't safe," he warned.

"And I'm listening to you why?" she quipped.

He rubbed his forehead. "Because I really don't feel like getting into a shootout for you. Take this exit."

She listened to him. Maybe it was the old woman's warning, maybe the fact she'd already been in enough shootouts this year. Or maybe it was the shock of seeing a dead man in her front seat. But Veronica took the turn for the Camelot. The move felt so wrong that it felt right. She was doomed to end up here. "This is insane."

"Yeah," he agreed. Veronica was somewhat pleased to see he also seemed to be caught off guard. She wasn't sure how to feel with this familiar stranger occupying the space in her front seat. He looked better than she remembered and she hated that she'd that thought.

He spoke again. "They didn't exactly tell me I'd have to see you again. Kind of figured you would have gotten out of Neptune first thing."

The man had a point. "Who's 'they?'"

"That's privileged information, detective." He said stiffly.

It was a good reminder of his personality and it pissed her off. "I will pull over right now – "

"Please," he interrupted. "Trust me."

And damn it, she was crazy, but she did.


End file.
